It's The Small Things That Count
by Drakkard
Summary: Riku ponders if her relationship with a certain someone is real. Second story, read and review? 3


Riku stretched as she got out of bed and yawned in the process. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. 'I don't want to get up…' She sighed, as her body was apparently against her mind so standing up, Riku walked to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror a bit before hearing Risa yell "Riku! Hurry up!!"

Riku glared at the bathroom door and yelled, "I'm coming!" After washing her teeth, a quick brush through her hair, and one more glance at the mirror, she left the bathroom and went to her drawer. Grabbing shorts that reached a little passed her knees and a tank top, she changed quickly, grabbed a pair of socks and shoes, and then ran out the room before Risa could bang on the door again.

"About time, the bus leaves at eight thirty and it's already eight fifteen!" Risa spoke and glared at Riku as they went down the stairs and stopped at the doorway so Riku can put on her shoes "We're going to be late" Riku said a silent okay and Risa's glare turned into a frown "Is everything alright? You seem out of it today."

As Riku finished tying her shoelaces she looked at Risa and smiled "Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking" She stood up, grabbed the hat on the coat rack, and ran outside to the limousine waiting for them. Risa following.

As they arrived, students were already being seated on the buses. Leaving the limo quickly and thanking their driver, both Riku and Risa ran to their homeroom teacher. Riku zoned out from there as she stared at Mio Hio glomping Daisuke, Risa seeing this nudged Riku a little. Riku turned to her with a questioning look and Risa returned it with a reassuring smile, "We're on time and don't worry, she's nothing compared to you"

Riku's eyes widened and a small blush formed on her face "It's not that! I swear it isn't!!" Her hands were waving in front of her trying to explain that Risa was assuming things. Risa raised an eyebrow, her hands crossed in front of her, and smirked "Riightt, whatever you say Riku" Turning around, Risa went to the group Riku classified as "Preps"

Riku sighed and rubbed her temples "Great, now Risa thinks I like Daisuke" she stood there a bit looking at the ground for a while until she heard someone calling after her. Riku turned and saw Daisuke smiling and waving at her. She waved back at him and started to walk to him.

When she reached him he was about to speak but Mio came into the picture and tackled him "Daaaaiiissuuukkeeeee!!! Sit with me! Sit with me!!" Her hyper, enthusiastic tone started to attract attention and Riku just sighed and went inside her assigned bus, Mio staring as she went inside.

Riku went to an empty seat near the back, she smiled, glad that she had window seat. She looked out the window, waiting for everyone to get on the bus. She was in deep thought until she heard someone asking if they could sit next to her, not noticing she said yes, the seat next to her sank a little.

Riku snapped out of it and turned to see Mio right next to her, staring at her with concerned eyes "Are you okay? You've been sighing a lot and seem to be in lala land constantly." Her voice was low and full of worry.

Riku stared in Mio's eyes and her hand was slowly moving to Mio's hand before she stopped, pulled back, and looked away. "I don't know what your talking about, I'm fine, shouldn't you be over there glomping Daisuke?"

Mio frowned and looked over at Daisuke who was looking at Risa talking to her friend, Hiroko. Her gaze went back to Riku knowing what Riku really wanted but not saying anything about it. The bus began to move and as it did Mio laid her hand on top of Riku's and intertwined their fingers.

Riku immediately stared at their hands, looked at Mio who was looking away, and was about to protest but before she could, Mio spoke "I meant them…" Riku tilted her head in confusion "What…?" Mio looked down and with her free hand covered her face a bit trying to hide the small blush. "That night in the rain, the words I said to you, they were all true… I thought I proved that to you."

Riku blushed a bit and looked out the window muttering a small whatever but squeezed Mio's hand. The bus ride was quiet yet comforting. As the buses reached their destination, it slowed to a stop and all the students got up and started to leave but Riku and Mio stayed seated.

When the bus was nearly empty Mio looked at Riku, made Riku face her, and leaned in. As their lips touched, every memory Riku had with Mio since that night came crashing. All the small touches they shared, all the small smiles meant only for each other, all the secret meetings where Mio repeatedly told Riku she loved her, the small gifts, and the quick kisses they shared when no one was looking. Riku smiled in the kiss and when they pulled apart, Riku hugged her and hid her face in the crook of Mio's neck "I love you too Mio." Mio was surprised at Riku's action, smiled, and held her closer, not caring if anyone was looking anymore.

**Author's Note**

**So I noticed that there's not really any fanfiction with Riku and Mio as the main couple, and I love the pairing too! // So I decided to type a small cute idea about how they are since Mio's always glomping Daisuke's adorable self =P I hope you enjoyed it and... Please review!! =D By the way, call me Lizzie! =3  
**


End file.
